tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 3 |series_no=3.16 |number=68 |sts_episode=All's Fair |released= * 27th December 1991 * 12th May 1992 * 28th July 1992 * 8th March 1993 * 25th May 1998 * 14th May 2008 |previous=Toby's Tightrope |next=Buzz, Buzz/James Goes Buzz Buzz}} Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party is the sixteenth episode of the third series. It is based on the magazine stories, The Vicar's Fete and Edward and the Vicar. Plot Trevor brings important news for Edward; the Vicar is organising a garden party to fund a trip to the seaside for underprivileged children and Trevor will be the party's main attraction. Edward wishes he could help but he knows he cannot be useful without his rails. Despite being a beautiful day, he becomes worried as he wishes he could do something to help for the party and be helpful like Trevor. His driver replies that he is helpful in his own way, on the Fat Controller's railway. The next day, it is now Trevor's turn to look worried and explains to Edward that the Vicar is so busy setting up the party that he has forgotten to put posters up. But Edward suggests an idea by having the Vicar paste the posters on him and his coaches to attract a lot of guests wherever he goes. The driver gives the idea to the Fat Controller who agrees. Sure enough, many people become attracted and decide to attend the Vicar's garden party. Later that afternoon, Trevor is resting in the orchard shed. Bertie arrives and teases Trevor about his advanced age and announces that he will also be at the garden party bringing more guests there. Bertie then brags that not many people will want to ride on an old traction engine after having travelled on him. But Trevor ignores Bertie, knowing that the party would still be a success regardless. The next day, the party day arrives, but the orchard's ground is sodden from an earlier overnight downpour. Trevor knows that rain and mud will not spoil his day as they will stay on the road to prevent an accident. He soon puffs up and down the country lane giving a lot of children rides. Eventually, Bertie arrives bringing guests to the party and tells Trevor that Edward's idea has been going strong. In reply, Trevor gives Bertie a cheerful whistle and makes his way back to the orchard. But Bertie gets stuck in the mud after attempting to exit the road. Fortunately, Terence is also there and quickly helps to get him out. Trevor laughs and explains that Bertie's boastfulness has caught up with him and has now learned his lesson to never try and go off road. Once back on the road, Bertie thanks Trevor and apologises to him and the party is a success. That evening, the Vicar thanks Edward and his crew for helping attract a lot of guests. Edward feels very pleased and really useful, while Trevor falls happily asleep knowing that all the underprivileged children will finally be able to visit the seaside. Characters * Edward * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Finney * The Little Boys * Märklin Engine * Diesel Locations * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Wellsworth Scrap Yard * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Hault * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * In the early UK narration and the restored version with the US narration, the music at the beginning and when Trevor told Edward the bad news is omitted. * The Märklin Engine makes an appearance as a scrap engine. * A deleted scene showed that Diesel was going to appear in the episode, but it was removed for unknown reasons. * This is the last episode of two things: ** The last third series episode to include a "pilot narration" and use a still of the final shot for the end credits. ** The last episode in the third series to air in the United States on television via Shining Time Station before airing in the United Kingdom months later. * This episode reran with A Scarf for Percy on Storytime with Thomas in the US. * Michael Angelis' line, "It was a beautiful day, but Edward was worried," was re-used for the second time. The first use of it was in his UK narration of the third series episode, Percy's Promise. * This is the final appearance of Wellsworth Scrap Yard until Tale of the Brave. * A scrap steam shovel from TUGS can be seen at the scrapyard. * This episode marks Trevor's last leading role to date. Goofs * In the opening scene and some scenes of Bertie talking to Trevor, studio equipment is visible at the very top of the screen. * When Trevor circles around at the start, he runs over a plank of wood and part of the scrapped Märklin Engine. * Edward's trucks derail when he pulls up at the scrapyard. * The narrator says Terence and Trevor helped Bertie out of the mud, but Terence is the only one helping. * During the close-up of Bertie's wheels in the mud, he appears to let off steam, but in the next shot, the steam is gone. * Edward passes through Wellsworth twice in two consecutive shots. * The people at the garden party are standing on blu-tak or are attached to clear plastic bases. * Edward's eyes are wonky when he puffs by Trevor. Quotes :lines :Trevor: The Vicar says that not all children are able to have holidays by the sea, so he's having a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip. I'm going to be the star attraction, giving rides to all the visitors. The Vicar is putting up posters all about it. :Edward: I'd like to help too, but without my rails I wouldn't be much good at a garden party. :Narrator: It was a beautiful day, but Edward was worried. :Edward: I wish there was something I could do for the party. I'd like to be helpful like Trevor. :Driver: laughs You're helpful in your own way and that's on the railway. :Bertie: Hello, Trevor. Why are you dozing there like an old stick-in-the-mud? :Trevor: I'm not dozing. I'm resting. :Narrator: Then he told Bertie about the vicar's party. :Bertie: I'll be there, too. I'm not sure people will want to ride on an old traction engine after travelling in a smart, red bus like me. :Terence: Bertie stuck in the mud I'm the one who has to plow fields. We'd better get you out of here! :scene :Diesel: Speaking of parties, I have a feeling that we diesels might take over the orchard and dress up in costumes as party animals. We call it an "animal party". :Edward: Trevor Don't listen to Diesel. We always know best, as usual. Merchandise * Books - Edward and the Party * Buzz Books - Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * The Complete Series 3 * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party/Thomas and the Rumours DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Mud Glorious Mud * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 8 AUS * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * The Complete Series 3 * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 * My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 NOR/FIN * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation IN * The Trouble with Mud and Other Stories JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 15 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.6 * Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends * The Complete DVD Box 1 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NL * Rely on Thomas * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels GER * Friends Help Friends DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 DK * The Great Escape and Other Stories ITA * Locomotive in Trouble SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 10 MYS * Toby's Tightrope and Other Thomas Adventures * Donald's Duck and Other Adventures }} es:Edward, Trevor y la Fiesta Realmente Útil he:אדוארד, טרבור והמסיבה המועילה ja:トレバーとすてきなパーティー pl:Edek, Tadek i Przyjęcie ru:Эдвард, Тревор и действительно полезный вечер Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video